Rena
Rena is a character from the 33rd Period. She is Suzu's friend from elementary school, who began to drift apart from her upon entering Middle School when their friend group split up. Bio Appearance As a young girl Rena wore her medium-long hair in pigtails and she has soft curved eyes. In middle school, she began to wear her curled hair loose with a long side-tail held by a scrunchy. Her long forelocks frame her face with her tuft of bangs brushed aside. She has began to wear a small amount of makeup and dresses up her uniform a bit to make it more stylish. Personality Rena comes off as composed and indifferent, which accidentally led Suzu to believe she didn't care about her anymore. But she eventually realizes that Rena was actually the same person she knew- a young girl who struggled to properly express herself and could become easily flustered. She deeply cares about Suzu and noticed how lonely she was, but because she thought Suzu didn't want to be included anymore she found her hard to approach. When she was younger, she was shown having an interest in manga. History One day, Suzu overheard Rena and her friend discussing the rumors of the Toilet Goddess. Before they took off for lunch, the girl asked if they should invite her old friend, Suzu, but Rena didn't think this was a good idea and they left; unaware of Suzu being in the room. Her friend asks about the rumor again, and Rena continues on to tell her what she heard about it. In this time Suzu recalled the past when she and Rena were best friends. As children they had a close group of friends who would often chat and exchange manga. Rena felt a little jealous if Suzu would exchange manga with someone else and asked to read it as well- but when Suzu pointed out she could read it whenever she wanted, she tried to deny her feelings after their other friends teased them. Later, when class ended she heard Rena and her friends discussing a brand new magazine and left to visit the toilets. Over the course of several days, she started to communicate with the strange person leaving behind messages for her, but eventually she walked in to find Rena leaving the stall. After dropping the marker, Suzu was stunned realizing she was the person she had been talking to in the toilet. However, Suzu angrily told her off for making fun of her, and before Rena could explain herself she shoved her into the stall and slammed the door, yelling at her to disappear. The next day, everyone was surprised when Rena didn't show up to school. But after convincing herself that it wasn't serious, Suzu began to grow closer to Rena's friends, who invited her to lunch noticing she was probably worried. Two weeks passed since then, and in this time of bonding Suzu suddenly remembers that Rena has been gone. Rena's friends recall her telling them before that she and Suzu had been childhood friends, and one of them recalls something Rena said previously. She really wanted to ask Suzu to join them, but because she always left they thought she simply didn't want to be near them. Suzu remembers that she never saw what Rena wrote and rushes to the restroom to find her name beneath a message saying "You should try to talk to everyone!". After the chapter, Yomi's narration reveals that within the bowels of the toilet their spirits were reunited and they became friends again. Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Deceased Category:Females Category:Characters